


Sticks and Stones

by itsoundslikeabadjoke



Series: ABO Drabbles (SPN) [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dirty Talk, Dirty abo sex talk about claiming and stuff, M/M, Omega Sam, Omega Sam Winchester, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2882204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsoundslikeabadjoke/pseuds/itsoundslikeabadjoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was an incredible mate, always near, loving and protectful, beautiful and amazingly attentive to Sam’s needs. In the deepest part of the younger brother’s heats, Dean would force him to slow down and enjoy what was being given to him.</p><p>Which is why Sam was so confused when, nearing the end of one of his heats, Dean decided to listen to his pleas and take him as he wanted to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticks and Stones

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, first porn.

Dean was an incredible mate, always near, loving and protectful, beautiful and amazingly attentive to Sam’s needs. In the deepest part of the younger brother’s heats, Dean would force him to slow down and enjoy what was being given to him.The alpha was surprisingly good at long, passionate sex. He could keep Sam on the brink of orgasm for an hour and just when he thought he couldn’t take it any more… Dean would knot him, silencing his gasps and moans with sweet kisses.

Which is why Sam was so confused when, nearing the end of one of his heats, Dean decided to listen to his pleas and take him as he wanted to be.

Hard, rough and fast.

Sam had ended up on his stomach, knees barely managing to keep his ass properly presented as Dean began to _really_ fuck into him. He had his hands against the headboard to sturdy himself. 

"Sweet little omega," Dean growled between thrusts, "My good little bitch."

Sam was going to reply with a desperate ‘jerk’, but his words melted into whimpers when one of Dean’s hands shot from his hip to the nape of his neck. His muscles relaxed under the command of his alpha’s hand. He was helpless to fight against his fast approaching climax, to even push back and claim the fat knot that was teasing his hole.

"Want it, don’t ya? Want me to knot you like a proper bitch should be?" Dean continued to pound into him, fucking him so hard, Sam knew he’d be feeling it later. The thought only made Dean’s next dirty words pulse through his veins like Dean was stoking the fire of his arousal just to watch him fall apart. "Want to feel blamed every time I fuck you, don’t you Sammy?"

The muscles in Sam’s legs spasmed, as they fought to keep his hips in the ait, despite the strong grip on his neck.

"Maybe I shouldn’t knot you… Just cum on you… in your hole over and over. I’m make you keep it there, too, baby boy. Make sure you smell like me. Make sure there’s not a goddamn person who can’t smell me as you walk by." Dean continued to tease his rim with the knot, as it nearly entered Sam over and over. The omega clutched the sheet beneath him desperately, as he managed to scream out for his alpha.

_**pleasepleasepleaseknotmeohgoddeanpleasealphapleasePLEASE** _

"I don’t need them to smell it though, Sammy. My precious knot-bitch, my mate and my love. You are taken, claimed… branded with my bite. Fuck, Sam. You. are. MINE."

And with Dean’s last shouted word, the knot entered his mate. Who, through shifting had gained back his mobility and slammed himself back against it, clenching down as me milked Dean for all he was worth, until they both collapsed against the bed.

Dean kissed the back of Sam’s neck and rested his cheek there, still lying, tied, on top of him. “You did good, baby boy.” He mumbled tiredly into Sam’s shoulder. “So proud of you.”

Sam didn’t reply, but fell asleep smiling, reassured by the alpha’s weight on his back.


End file.
